Elder mistreatment has been recognized as a significant social problem for several decades. However, it has been difficult to derive scientifically sound, population-based estimates of the prevalence and incidence of elder mistreatment. Surveys of victims of mistreatment offer a promising approach, but they have been used infrequently, particularly with population-based samples, and have not used new technology-based methods for obtaining self-reports on sensitive topics. In addition, there are many elders who are unable or unwilling to participate in survey interviews. Thus, surveys of elders need to be supplemented with other methodologies. The proposed research will test the feasibility, acceptability, cost implications, reliability, and validity, of survey methodologies for collecting self-report data from elder mistreatment victims and those who provide in-home services to elderly clients in Allegheny County (Pittsburgh), Pennsylvania. We will conduct population-based household surveys of the elderly, with random assignment to one of four survey modes: (1) standard CATI telephone interview, (2) "privacy enhanced" CATI telephone interview with a switch to an interactive voice response (IVR) system for the EM items, (3) standard CAPI in person interview, and (4) "privacy enhanced" CAPI in person interview with a switch to an audio computer assisted self interviewing (A-CASI) system for the elder mistreatment items. We will interview a total of 900 elders age 60 and older (600 White and 300 African American). We will re-interview a subset of 100 original participants approximately six months after the first interview to estimate reliability and the feasibility of collecting incidence data with a longitudinal survey design. Approximately 1,000 in-home service provider surveys will be conducted to provide comparison and supplemental data for the household survey estimates. The following are the specific aims of the proposed research: (1) test the feasibility, acceptability and cost implications of survey methodologies for collecting self-report data on EM, (2) test the reliability and validity of prevalence estimates derived from survey methodologies for collecting self report data on elder mistreatment, (3) collect data regarding elder abuse from in-home elder service providers in order to (a) test feasibility, (b) provide comparison prevalence estimates to the elder self-report data, (c) incorporate data from severely cognitively impaired elders, and (d) capture more severe forms of elder mistreatment. We anticipate that the proposed research will be useful in helping to inform the design of a national study of the incidence and prevalence of elder mistreatment. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]